1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection, and more particularly the invention relates to a bus bar assembly which allows multiple electronic connectors to electrically connect to separate current and voltage inputs available in the bus bar assembly.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A bus bar assembly connects and isolates multiple current and voltage inputs to enable the bus bar to connect to multiple electronic devices with different power requirements. Known bus bar assemblies and the electrical connectors which mate with the bus bar assembly are costly to manufacture.
Generally, there are two types of electrical connectors associated with joining multiple printed circuit boards together (i.e., connecting a mother board to a daughter board). Firsi, power connectors transmit electrical energy between interconnected printed circuit boards. Second, signal connectors transmit operating signals between interconnected printed circuit boards.